


Life Is Too Short - (Episode Tag - Unending)

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fighting, Hurt, Marriage Proposal, Minor Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: I changed Unending all Daniel fighting with Vala but it's ok they make up wink.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran
Kudos: 1





	Life Is Too Short - (Episode Tag - Unending)

Daniel was raising his voice at Vala about trying to get him to have sex. "Don't act like you're hurt." Vala was putting back on her shirt whilst standing up. Daniel went beside her hoping to turn the conversation around.

"Vala, I." Before Daniel finished Vala turned her head away. "Leave me alone, Daniel." Vala was angry Daniel's words hurt her. "I'm sorry please, I was being a jerk."  
He tried to touch Vala's arm but she pulled away deciding to leave. She walked past him quickly waved the door open and left Daniel standing there alone.

Vala ran down the hallways to find Sam who was in the control room. "Sam, I will do it. I'll be the one to go back and give the warning."   
Sam turned her chair around to look at Vala who had clearly been crying.

"What! No. I mean you know you will stay old right?" She didn't care about staying old she just wanted to run away from the hurt."I know Sam, I'm ok about staying old. Daniel said somethings that hurt me but it makes sense. 

Sam frowned thinking whatever Daniel said was not true. Sam grew close to Vala they became best friends she didn't want to lose that.  
"Whatever Daniel said I will kill him for you. We need you, Vala you are the light in the darkness the fun we need. Plus you've always been there for all of us forget what Daniel said."  
Vala smiled at that but she hadn't noticed that Daniel was now standing in the doorway."What the hell did you say to her? I'm shocked that you could make someone feel this way."  
Sam blurted out her anger got more intense at Daniel who couldn't blame her for it.

"Sam, you don't understand the full story. Vala we need to finish talking you didn't stick around to hear me finish." Vala was still facing her back towards Daniel ignoring him.  
"Sam thank you for what you said that meant a lot. But I still want to do it nothings changed it's time for me to save the day." Sam got off her chair and went over to hug Vala.  
Daniel still wasn't understanding what was happening.

"I don't understand, what's going on? Vala, please let me talk whatever is going on can wait."  
Sam finished her hugged handing Vala the crystal chip for the ship she has to take back with her.  
Before leaving Sam stood beside Daniel telling him."If you love Vala, don't let her do this. Stop hiding in fear and be a man Daniel.  
"Daniel looked at Sam he could tell she meant what she said after that Sam left.

"Vala, please tell me you are not going to be the one who stays old."Vala turned around slowly revealing the chip in her hand and Daniel finally understood everything.

"Nope this is not happening, I won't let you do it. Vala please I'm sorry about before I was scared I was hurt I didn't know if you are serious or not.  
"There was something different in Daniel's eyes but Vala was going too stubborn to give in.

"I get you are sorry it hurt me so much, Daniel. I at least thought you felt something, but I see that I just get in your way. I make you feel annoyed, angry and more. Beside's someone has to save the day and if not me who?" Daniel didn't know what do to he was figuring out his feelings all at once.

"Please I love you, I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'm proud of who you become a loving, kind, compassionate, amazing, beautiful women warrior and friend I don't want to ever let that go."  
Vala didn't know if she should trust him this time she still wanted to save the day. But Sam came rushing back in. "Vala you don't have to do it, Teal'c volunteered he's the only who can do it."

Damn thought Vala saddened that it was Teal'c who took on a noble role. Vala looked at Daniel who seemed to be getting down on one knee.  
"What are you doing Daniel? Wait I think I've seen this in an earth movie once."  
Daniel smiled pulling out a beautiful ring that he kept for a long time Catherine had given him to remember her.

"Vala, I love you I wasn't sure how or when it happened but I do. In the last few weeks, you have put up with a lot. I know that I never want to be without you, If we get a chance to go back to our lives, I want to make sure I will somehow end up with you. Vala I pledge my undying love to you across any galaxy, in any timeline no matter what I will find you would u do me the honour of becoming my wife."

Sam was so happy she got to see this all unfold as she waiting to see what Vala would do.

"I was angry at you before, I understand why you said what you did but this is just wow. I love you too Daniel but we are not going to remember any of this when we go back.  
But yes I would love to marry you I would go to the ends of the earth and beyond which I'm pretty sure we've already been to."

Daniel placed the ring on Vala's finger standing up holding her hands kissing her on the lips. "I'm so happy for both of you now, let's go save well us."  
They stopped kissing but still holding hands walking with Sam out of the room together.

Meanwhile Time Jump

Back home in the normal timeline, everything was getting back to normal. SG1 was about to go on a mission to explore another world.  
"You know as hard it is for us not knowing, it must be harder for you not to tell us." Teal'c looked at Sam nodding his head yes.  
"Teal'c did tell me something I learnt about the Asgard knowledge base."

Daniel chimed in smiling to the others who looked shocked.

"He did, like what?" Vala said annoyed she didn't know what Daniel knew about it.  
"We'll let's see. Look before you leap, silence is golden that kind of thing."The others all said a quote to even Vala came up with some as well.

"Life is too short." Daniel turned to look at her shocked because he always said that. Vala got distracted because she felt something in the pocket of her SGC uniform.  
"What's this in my pocket? I didn't put anything in there." The team all looked around at Vala who had pulled out a ring from her pocket."It's a ring, Vala."

Daniel walked over to her looking at the ring she was holding."Wait, I know this ring it can't be what is going on?"

Teal'c knew straight away what the ring was Sam told him in the bubble. Daniel and Vala stood gazing at it but like a flash of lightning,  
all the memories of those years came flooding back. A few minutes passed before anyone said anything.  
Daniel took the ring placed it on Vala's finger then kissed her in front of everyone.

"I guess my job is done," Teal'c said feeling very happy but feeling teary-eyed too.

Everyone clapped but as the kissed stopped SG1 walked up the ramp into Star Gate Landry spoke.

"God speed, SG1."


End file.
